Field
The present invention relates to the field of computer system recovery and, in particular, to recovering a computer system to a previous state using interception in a master boot record or boot sectors.
Computer systems are subject to a variety of different malware, such as viruses, spyware, rootkits, and Internet bots, that can interfere with the normal intended operation of the system. Additional problems may be caused by user installed software or configuration settings. In the Microsoft Windows® operating systems and similar operating systems, the registry can become corrupted causing programs to load improperly or sometimes fail.
Solutions to these problems include scanning software, repair software and completely erasing and reloading the system memory. All of these solutions are time consuming and may require special expertise beyond that of a typical computer system user.
In a time critical application, the delays required to repair an infected or corrupted computer system may be very expensive.